Some challenges in radar imaging using distributed sensing platforms is being able to identify locations of platforms due to inaccurate calibration or various position perturbations. For example, for a vehicle mounted radar system, as the vehicle is moving along some predesigned trajectory, position perturbations are introduced due to non-smooth road surface or varying driving velocity and direction. These position perturbations can be as large as several wavelengths of the radar center frequency. Although modern navigation systems such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) can measure positions, the possible position errors due to position perturbations are beyond the scope of high-resolution distributed radar imaging. Therefore, there is a need for radar imaging systems and methods for distributed arrays that can perform autofocusing in order to compensate for unknown over-wavelength position perturbations.